zdl_cryptofandomcom-20200214-history
Celsius (CEL)
Basics * DeFi * Peer-to-peer crypto lending platform * From Messari: "Celsius allows crypto holders to deposit their holdings in order to earn interest as well as borrow U.S. dollars with their crypto as collateral. Hedge funds can also borrow crypto in order to create short positions, and their interest payments go to pay depositors. 'Celsius will use a modified Black-Scholes algorithm to generate the amount of deposit required from borrowers for each coin. The interest paid for each coin will be produced algorithmically, but borrowers may compete for a better chance to loan coins by bidding in a reverse auction market. Earnings will be allocated daily based on amount available, seniority, coin market popularity, market volatility, and Celsius treasury fees. The token earnings will be transferred directly into the lenders’ wallet. Traders will be obligated to deposit a fee, in CEL, to initiate the loan of coins and execute their position" How Decentralized is it? * Was classified CeFi ''on the HackerNoon rankings of 25-4-2019. "''CeFi products are custodial, use centralized price feeds, initiate margin calls centrally, centrally determine interest rates, and centrally provide liquidity for their margin calls." * A BIG side note, is that the blog was written by Kyle J Kistner who is Chief Vision Officer at bZx. He gave his own project the highest ranking. What a surprise. Is it trustworthy? * From this extensive blog criticising Centralized and Decentralized Finance (16-12-2019): "Public history of Celsius Network began with an ICO in February 2018. The stated utility for the token is supposed to be: '' Discount token on interest and fee payments'' '' Lenders can earn higher interest if they choose to receive it in CEL. Holding more CEL in ones wallet further increases these earnings'' The $50M raise jump started the lending ecosystem and Celsius is now a successful lending platform. The marketcap of CEL at the time of writing is $13.8M. The token itself has a weak velocity sink (staking tokens to earn higher interest in the token), however, there seems to be no utility, which would provide any fundamental buying pressure. All bullish momentum will therefore be purely speculative. If one chooses to earn their interest in CEL, they are exposed to a highly volatile asset without legitimate markets. The only regulated market for CEL is IDEX, which suffers from chronically low liquidity. Celsius Network Ltd is registered with the U.S. Security and Exchange Commission (IRS number 824381219; SEC CIK #0001739052 ). It is incorporated in 35 Great St. Helen’s, London, EC3A 6AP United Kingdom. Their interest rates are very competitive and they offer interest on assets that are not available by other platforms (for example 0x and ORBS). Their insurance policy is similar to that of NEXO and therefore there is no assurance that the lent assets are insured. As their documents state: Celsius has a 20k USD limit for automated withdrawals. Over 20k, your withdrawal will need to be confirmed with an authority inside the company. Regarding security of funds, the only assurance is that an audit “in final stages” with an unspecified entity. They promise to publish the results on their website. Nice. The only way to use Celsius Platform is through their smartphone app, which is frankly weird if one plans to lend more than just their change on the platform. Summary: + Decent yield + Exotic loan collateral choices + Registered with SEC + Withdrawal policy - Who are the borrowers? - Only accessible through a mobile app - Weak explanation of high yield" Token Token Sale was held on 26 Mar 2018 and took 1 day. It collected 50M. * 40% Presale * 10% Crowdsale * 27% Treasury * 19% Team * 2% Partners * 2% Advisors The token allows users to: * become a member in the Celsius platform * deposit/loan crypto in the Celsius wallet * apply for dollar loans * pay/earn interest on loans Tech * From Messari: "The algorithm for distributing CEL tokens to lenders is a modified proof-of-stake, where time and amount play a key role. The allocated CEL tokens will be distributed daily in a way that will benefit both small sum lenders and higher sum participants The Celsius system decides daily what amount of CEL tokens should be distributed. The algorithm regulates the distribution by considering system costs, market status, and trade orders volume" Team, partnerships, etc. * Celsius Foundation; London, England, has 28 employees. * Alex Mashinsky; CEO of Celsius * Partnerships Category:Coins/Tokens